1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush device provided with toothpaste, and more particularly to a toothbrush device in which a toothpaste storing case is mounted at one end of the toothbrush, and the toothpaste is supplied to a brush from the toothpaste storing case by a pumping element, thereby promoting convenience of use and reducing waste.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, people brush their teeth with a toothbrush in the morning and after eating food, and a toothbrush and toothpaste are required. When someone brushes their teeth, a toothbrush having a brush and toothpaste together in one unit is becoming more popular. The toothpaste is desirably provided to the brush, and the toothpaste may be evenly spread on the teeth.
Therefore, toothbrush and toothpaste are always required for brushing and, for convenience at school or office or when taking a trip, having the brush and paste together in a single unit is desirable.
The present applicant has suggested a toothbrush that is convenient to carry and use under Korean Utility Model No. 225530 (application No. 20-1999-0001654, filing date 1999.02.04), wherein a toothpaste case is integrally coupled with a toothbrush and toothpaste in the toothpaste case is supplied to the toothbrush by pumping operation.
This toothbrush, however, has a problem in that the toothpaste is supplied to the toothbrush too slowly and incorrectly since a pumping element employs a check valve using a ball. The toothpaste is not supplied to a front part of the brush sufficiently or in an amount desired by a user. Furthermore, the toothpaste is apt to flow down along the toothbrush, so that the use of the toothbrush is not convenient and waste of the toothpaste results.
Rivin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,694 discloses a toothbrush with a storage for toothpaste. Rivin's toothbrush has a rotatable spindle mounted inside the storage compartment near the neck section, a grippable dial situated outside the storage compartment, by means of which the spindle may be rotated, a length of cord fixed and wound on the spindle, and a piston connected to the cord. When the grippable dial and spindle are rotated, the piston moves forward by the pulling action of the connecting cord, thereby forcing toothpaste from the storage compartment into the conduit and out to the head portion and bristles.
Although this disclosure offers the convenience of operation using one hand, it is not convenient enough for some users. According to Rivin et al., using the grippable dial implies that a user should watch the brush section or the rotation angle of the dial to supply a certain quantity of toothpaste to the brush. This is inconvenient because some people use a toothbrush before wearing glasses/contact lenses or after taking glasses/contact lenses off.
In other conventional toothbrushes, a brush is mounted in a front end of a toothbrush in an assembling structure, and a supply hose is provided in an inner path to be connected to a pump, wherein an end of the supply hose is positioned in the brush so that toothpaste is supplied to the front part rather than the center of the brush via the supply hose by the pump. Therefore, the toothpaste transfers via the supply hose, and the transfer of the toothpaste is not smooth. Particularly, the user must transfer the toothpaste to the brush. Further, the toothpaste flows down from the toothbrush while using, thereby causing the waste of the toothpaste.
In another conventional toothbrush device, the grippable dial is provided so that toothpaste is transferred from the storage compartment into a path and out to its head portion and brush. Therefore, a user must watch the brush section or the rotation angle of the dial to supply a certain quantity of toothpaste to the brush.